Bubbly
by InfallibleLove
Summary: Good ol' Lucas/Peyton smut. Contains slight spoilers for episode 605.


This is my first attempt at smut, or really any kind of fanfiction

**This is my first attempt at smut, or really any kind of fanfiction. Be gentle with me if you review. :) This dedicated to my wonderful perv girlies over at Fan Forum (you know who you are). **

**Obviously, since this story is rated M, it's not about LP going to buy a pet hamster. Some graphic sexual content follows, so be warned. Also, this contains minor spoilers for episode 605, based on an episode still.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters (ah, if only I did).**

Peyton had woken up early that morning, and had simply lain awake, watching Lucas sleep. It was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. The simple rise and fall motion of his chest, in perfect rhythm with his breathing. After an hour or so had past, she put on her robe and went into the kitchen to start brewing a pot of coffee.

Lucas woke up soon after, surprised to find the half of the bed to his left empty. Seeing this concerned him, but just then he heard the clattering cups and plates in the kitchen. He then got up, rubbing his eyes, and went to the kitchen, ready to start another morning with his beloved wife-to-be.

"Morning Blondie," he mumbled, and then let out a short chuckle at the sight of her disheveled hair and bathrobe. "I'm sorry!," the curly haired young woman exclaimed, "did I wake you up?" "Nah, I just got worried when I didn't see you," Lucas assured her.

His heart was already racing from the sight of her, and since he knew he had to leave for New York in a couple of hours, Lucas figured he better make this a morning to remember. Deciding this, he walked over to his fiancée and encircled his arms around her waist. She slowly, effortlessly, melted into his embrace, almost as if it were an instinctive reflex.

He began to rub his hands up and down her sides, making her giggle. To make sure she knew he was serious, he began to place kisses down her neck. Once she realized what his intentions were, she very quickly forgot about the coffee. After setting the pot down, she turned around to face him, and was mildly surprised to feel him aroused against her hip.

"Someone's an early bird this morning," she said with her eyebrows raised, and a sarcastic, teasing grin.

Peyton sweetly pressed a kiss to his lips, and he responded with a firmer, more demanding kiss. Feeling this, Peyton granted his tongue entrance into her mouth. As their tongues were passionately dancing around each other, Lucas placed his hands firmly around her waist, and hoisted her up onto the counter.

His hands mischievously roamed around her lower back, while his mouth began to move slowly down her neck, dropping kisses everywhere, and onto her chest. He quickly removed her robe, and then her nightie, leaving her only in pink lace panties. Feeling underdressed, Peyton slid her hands beneath his shirt, and he obliged, lifting his arms to help her remove it.

Lucas began trailing light kisses down her chest, through her cleavage, and down her stomach. Hearing her groan, he lifted his head and brought his hand up to pinch her nipples. He began to massage and knead her breasts, but hearing her sigh of frustration, leaned down and brought his mouth cover to her left nipple. She ran her fingers through his barely-there hair, trying to push his head closer to her. After repeating his sucking, nipping, and biting on her right nipple, he kissed her mouth again. His hands moved from her back to the rim of her panties. Lucas looked up to see the look of anticipation across her beautiful face, so he slipped his hands inside them, and began to stroke her. She let out a long moan, and ran her hands across Lucas' muscled torso and back. He let a finger slip inside her, and she began to rock her hips in rhythm with it's thrusts.

Peyton leaned her head back to rest against one of the kitchen cabinets, and looked upward. Lucas slipped another finger into her, but seeing her eyes began to close, he pulled them out. Her eyes flew open, and she let out an aggravated groan when she saw her fiance wearing a smirk on his gorgeous face. He began to kneel down on the floor and reached up to grab her legs, and throw one over each of his shoulders.

"Luke, what are you --? Ohhh!" She exclaimed, as he quickly removed her panties, threw them on the floor and leaned forward to lick her folds. She once again shoved her fingers into his hair, grasping at anything she could find. He reached his hands around to cup her ass, and pull her closer to him. This made it so that her bottom was practically hanging off the counter. Now she really did need something to hold onto.

He could tell that she was close to coming by how wet she was, so, much to her disappointment, he stopped his ministrations. Lucas stood up, and Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly moved her tongue into his mouth, and could taste herself on him. She then reached in between them to cup him. He leaned his head back and groaned appreciatively. Her hand then snaked into his navy blue and light blue striped boxers and began to stroke him. He was beginning to get painfully hard from her soft, perfect hands, and knew this wouldn't last much longer.

Pushing her hand away, he, with impressive speed, took off his boxers and had her on the edge of the counter within seconds. Looking into Peyton's face, he saw the nervous, yet peaceful, look that went across it everytime right before they made love. Lucas gently reached his hand up to brush the hair away from her eyes.

Then, remembering his purpose in having her on the counter, he forcefully grabbed her legs and locked them around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bucked her lower region into his erection. He moved his lips to nibble her earlobe, and she continued to rock into him. Surprising Peyton, Lucas quickly slid into her. The feeling of her warm and wet walls around him was like heaven. She leaned her head downward, biting softly into his shoulder. He began to move in her, and she matched his thrusts. He could feel her soft, small breasts pressed against his chest. Her shoulder blades and spine as he wrapped his strong, built arms under her arms. Her wonderful, long legs wrapped tightly around his waist, keeping her steady.

Thinking about her beautiful, magnificent body made him even more aroused, if that was possible. He began to pick up his pace, and thrust into her warmth with more force and determination. She was almost bouncing at the force of his motions, and her walls began to clench around him.

He managed to moan out "Peyyyyton... Peyton!" She was falling over the edge, whimpering against his shoulder, her inner walls squeezing him intensely. This sent him over as well, causing him to spill himself into her and let out a hoarse shout of his fiancee's name. He pulled out of her after a final thrust. She upwrapped her legs from his waist, but kept her arms around his neck. She leaned back to rest her head against the cabinet. He stroked her back soothingly, and began to grin.

"Well, that was new. What?," Peyton asked, as he began to chuckle with a smirk, "What's so funny?"

"My mom's going to be cooking on this counter someday."


End file.
